The next Wintersun
by Ghost1518
Summary: An installment on The Wintersun "It seems you didn't mourn me very long, did you?" My heart breaking to see them like this. He was about to say something but I wouldn't hear his excuses. My take on season 7, please excuse any grammar or writing mistakes, English isn't my foreign language
1. Chapter 1

Jon pov  
Ser Darvos, Gendry and me had been sailing for five days, with no news from home. The goodbye was the hardest i had ever had, I even delatet our departure because I couldn't have left like Rayne wanted me to. Not when I knew she believed that I was leaving her, I noticed the change in her behaviour when we had talked.  
When I woke, the day of our actuall departure, and she wasn't there I just knew something was wrong. And then I saw her at the Gates, red rimmed eyes with the saddest look I have ever seen on her.  
"Please be safe" she had whispered, but before i could say or do anything she rode off. I couldn't leave like this, not with this image burnt inside my head, the look in her eyes broke my heart.  
When she came back I confrontet her, only to discover that she feared me leaving her for good. I made sure that she believed me this time, that it was and will ever only be her for me. She had told me she didn't wanted to see me leave, so I left her in my bed gave her a kiss goodbye and began my Journey.

Danerys Stormborn from the house Tagariyan, Mother of the Dragons and here whole army of Dhotraki and Novalgeries had occupied Dragonstone. And the rumors that she had three living Dragons were true. To say we were nervous when we saw those three Dragons would be an understatement. She believed the Iron throne should be hers, that she was to reign the seven Kingslands, because her father was the mad King. .  
Thyrion Lanister and Lord Varis welcomed us, they were at Danerys side as her hand and advisor. Before I got to meet her they made sure that I knew of her travel together, and what Danerys had done. That she had burned the high Lords at Astapor, and all in all freed the bay of slaves, which is pretty impressiv and showed me that she seemed to have the heart on the right spot.  
When we enterd the Throne room I was anounced as the King in the north, I still hadn't get used to it.  
As I saw her my breathing stocked, she was a beautiful woman. I first noticed her bright white hair that was in braids, and her big blue Green eyes, that could cast a spell over you.  
"I didn't know the north had a King. Are you here to make the pledge of allegiance like your acestors did to mine and bend your knee to me?" Danerys asked.  
"My grace, I was chosen to represent the north. I wouldn't call myself a King but I will do what it takes to keep the north safe. No I'm not here to bend my knee to you." I answered her.  
"A King who dosen't want to be a King, that's new. So if you don't want to bend your knee to me I have to assume you want the Iron Throne for yourself, am i right?"  
"No my grace, I do not intend to claim the Iron Throne. I'm here to ask for your help in another war that is coming. "  
"And which war would that be?"  
"The war for the human kind, I was beyond the wall and saw them coming. The Night King and his army of white walkers, they make no differnce who they kill if you are a Tagariyan or a Lanister. They want all humans dead." I could see that she didn't believe a word I was saying.  
"If what you say is true, why do you come to me to ask for help and not to the Queen in Kings Landing?" She was testing me.  
"Cercei Lanister is not my Queen and never will be. I did not nor will I ever bend my knee to her. But I intend to ask her for help, too. If she wants to live she has to fight too and without her mens it's going to be hard if not impossible to win." I responded.  
"Is it just that you don't want to bend your knee to her or do you don't want to do it generally?" She was still testing.  
"My grace, i'm sorry to say it but it's the wrong question you ask. You should better ask, IF I survive would I bend my knee to someone. That is the only question that should matter right now, if we are able to survive the long night."  
She looked questioningly.  
"So you are here because you are so selfless to safe the human kind and not because my hand send you a raven? So I am questioning myself, why did you come here in the first place? I mean you have to prepare for a war, why would you travel so far in a time like this?"

Danerys pov  
I was with Drogon, Viserion and Rhaegal when Torgo Nhudo came to me, he told me that some northern people had arrived. One of them was Jon Snow, the newly chosen King in the north. I wondered how that was even possible. Lord Thyrion had told me, that the last time he saw Jon Snow he was going to become a brother of the Nightwatch. As far as I knew a man of the Nightwatch wasn't allowed to get a title or Lands, Thyrion reasured me that Jon Snow was a man of honor so I supposed something had happened. I was interessted in the story how he became a King and of course why he was here. I granted him an audition.  
As he entered the Throne room I first noticed how handsome he was, tall, muscularly, brought shoulders, curly Black hair he weared in a braid and this loyal brown eyes. So deep that you could lost yourself in them.  
He explained that he was just chosen by the Lords to be their King, that he didn't want the Iron throne and most importantly didn't support Cercei. He didn't come to make the pledge of allegiance or bend his knee to me but to ask for help. He explained that the fairytales about the Night King wasn't just a fairytales but reality and that the long night was coming.  
"So you are here because you are so selfless to safe the human kind and not because my hand send you a raven? So I am questioning myself, why did you come here in the first place? I mean you have to prepare for a war, why would you travel so far in a time like this?" I asked him.  
"My grace, a friend of mine is being trained to become a Maester. He found some documents that say that in the caves under Dragonstone is Dragon glass to be found. I don't know if you know that, but Dragon glass can kill whightes. So I got here to get said Dragon glass to make weapons for the long night ahead."  
He needed something that I owned, interessting. Maybe I could make a deal with him if I allowed him to get to that Dragon glass.  
"Oh that is all?" I asked  
"Yes my grace, that is all. But if you were to decide to help us fight I would be thankful for that." Oh what a temptation.  
"I will allow you to mine in the caves, but I won't give up my vantage in numbers against Cercei. I'm Sorry but we will fight in different wars. But I could change my mind if you were to bend your knee and accept me as your Queen." I said.  
"Thank you, but I can't bend my knee to you. My folk had to endure to much pain and sorrow because of an southern Queen." He answered.  
"Maybe your stay here shows you that i'm different. Please be my guests."  
With that I got up and left the room, frustrated with the Situation.


	2. Chapter 2

Jon pov  
She would let us mine, even help us fight the Night King but I had to bend my knee to her.  
I didn't even knew if the Lords in the North were loyal to me, or if they just wanted me as their King because of Sansa. And here I should promise their loyalty to someone they didn't even know. I knew they didn't want to follow some stranger, but I had to get her to help us, her army would be a big addition. And let's not talk about her Dragons.

I send a raven home, informing them that we safely arrived and what was happening here. I send for Ser Darvos and Gendry, I needed their advise on what to do.  
"I don't trust easily, I had to make my expierences with blindly trusting a woman. You were just chosen to be their King. They want you, they trust you I would not give this up so easily." Gendry said  
"Maybe you can convince her to accept the autonomy of the north, of course only when she gets to reign. But her Chance are pretty good with three Dragons. You didn't even wanted to be their King, so just bend your knee and get us a chance in surviving. You already died once and you came back to save your family, your friends the human kind, it can't be for nothing." Ser Darvos advised me.  
"A Queen who will accept that a Part of the Land she wants to reign will not support her but another King? I didn't ever hear of that."  
I got up to send raven's to Winterfell, telling them what Danerys has offered. I needed their help to decide what I should do. After that I took a walk around, as I walked outside the castle I got to the place were the Dragons rested. They immediatly noticed me, I stood like a Statue as the Black one came towards me.  
"They will notice it when you fear them, they don't like it." I heard Danerys say before I saw her. She was standing in between those Dragons.  
"How can someone not fear them, look at them. They are scary!" I answered her still not moving from my Spot. She came towards me as the one infront of me screamed. She pated him to calm him.  
"You hurt his feelings! They are not scary, their are children. My children. The only children I will ever have, a witch cursed me, after she killed my husband, I will never be able to bore children." She told me sadly.  
I watched her interact with the Dragons, she would pet them lovingly, smile at them. She really acted like a Mother to them. Out of nowhere she turned towards me, a mischief grin on her beautiful, plump lips. I was blantly starring at her, wondering how those lips would feel against my own.  
"I will introduce you to them, come they won't bite. As long as I am with you" She laughed.  
It was a beautiful laugh, she looked so young and carefree in that moment I could almost forget that she had burned her enemys. But something inside me made me go with her, trust her. I was in awe with her.  
"So King Jon Snow, that are Drogon, Viserion and over there is Rhaegal. Nice to meet you and likewise." She said laughing. Her laugh was like a bell to me.  
Drogon let me touch him and i was in awe with the way he felt. If you looked closer they really weren't scary, they needed just the same attention anyone of us would need.  
"I'm sorry to confess i heard a little of your confersation with your advisors and there is one thing that I can't seem to forget. What did Ser Darvos mean you already died once?"  
I was starring at her, I should be mad that she had listen in on us but her beauty was so intoxicading that i didn't find it in me.  
I shook my head, I was in love with Rayne. I won't hurt her like that, not after I had made sure she trusts my feelings for her.  
"That's a story for another time, my grace." I said not wanting to talk about the betrayal of my brothers.  
Before we could further I noticed a men made his way towards us, Danerys saw and her face lighten up she immediatly ran to him. I could feel jealousy starting to grow as I saw how carefree she interacted with him. I excused myself quickly to clear my head. Why do I feel jealous?  
"You are playing with fire here, my grace. Literatly." Ser Darvos said as I made my way past him.

I met with Thyrion and Varis, they wanted to know everything I knew about the Night King. They still didn't believe that what I was saying was true. Hell even I had thought they were a myth until I saw them with my own eyes.  
I was called to the throne room, to meet her.  
"My grace, you called for me." I said and bowed to her.  
"I need your advice. My feet was almost destroyed by Euron Greyjoy, the Novalgeries are besieged by the Lannister army at castelystone and my allies in Rosegarden and Dorne were killed. I stand alone against Cercei, I want to end this fight as bloodless as I can. So I want to take Drogon, Viserion and Rhaegal and destroy the Red Keep, I know Cercei hides herself there. But my advisors are not to Fond on that idea. What do you say, what should I do?" She asked, as she got up and began to pace.  
"My grace, I'm not to say you what to do, but I stand with your advisors. If you were to destroy the Red Keep with your Dragons you would just confirm the lies Cercei told the people. The folk wouldn't accept you, it would just fear you like they feared your father."  
She stopped her pacing and starred at me, I could see the distress in her eyes.  
Now was my chance, I just have to ask her again.  
"My grace, You won't help us if I don't bend my knee to you? Is that still your demand, even with knowing what is coming for us? Even if that was your chance to show the people that the rumors are lies. "  
"Yes, that's still my demand. I can't believe in stories that are known to be fairytsles and i don't have to prove me to anyone." She said.  
I sighned she was so stubborn.  
"And if I prove it to you? If I bring you one White walker? Would you help us then?" I asked her.  
"If you prove it, then yes I would help you. But if they are so dangerous as you say how would you Show me one?"  
"I will go north the wall and catch one, if I have your word that you will help us fight them."  
"That would be suicide." She said horrofied.  
I starred at her still waiting for my answer.  
"Yes you have my word."She nodded  
With that I turned and made my out. I left Danerys and her advisors, and made my way over to Ser Darvos and Gendry.  
"We are sailing to Eastwatch. Tomorrow!" I said shortly to them.  
Eastwatch was the nearest point of the wall from here, bevor I left Winterfell I had asked Tormund to men that castle with his soldiers. I'm sure he will help me.  
"What? My grace, can I ask why we are sailing away now that we get the Dragon glass? We should stay here and make sure it gets send back home." Ser Darvos told me as he came after me.  
"We need to prove her that what I'm saying isn't just a bad dream or a myth. We are going beyond the wall and catch one of the whights, to show him to her." I said without stopping  
"But my grace, that is insane! That would be like suicide. You can't go beyond the wall now, your people will need you." Ser Darvos stated.  
I stoped and turned to him  
"Don't you think I know it. But we have to confince her and later on Cercei Lanister. We need their help, without them its will be a massacar and not a fight. That is my only Option to get them to help without bending my knee to anyone."  
I said frustrated.  
"I'm coming with you!" Gendry said suddenly. Ser Darvos and me slowly turned to him  
"No you won't" Ser Darvos said in a fatherly manner.  
"I will go but before we go I have something to say, my grace. I'm not just a Bastard but Robert Baratheons bastard. I'm saying that so you know that you can trust me."  
I didn't see that one coming, but if you take a look closer you could see similarities.  
"So what? Why were you affraid to tell me. I should know best what it means to be a Bastard. We can't choose who our father is. But just to be safe, don't mention it to anyone else."

The next morning I send raven's home, we were ready to sail back to Eastwatch, when Danerys showed up  
"Sir Jorah wants to accompany you, would you be okay with that? I trust him with my life, without him I would probably dead by now. He is an expierenced fighter." She said.  
"Sir Jorah? As in Sir Jorah Mormund?" I asked him  
"Yes my grace, I know that you knew my father. I know you probably know why he banished me, I'm not proud of what i did but it was right of him to do so. I want to see the possible danger with my own eyes, I like to know what's coming."  
"You know that there is no warranty that we make it back alive, do you?" I asked him and Danerys to be sure they knew that there was no gurantee that they would see each other again. But they didn't budge from their wish.  
"Then, welcome on board." I said as I made room to let him step past me.  
"Don't worry, I will get him back to you." I said to Danerys as I saw her concernd look as Sir Jorah made his way over to Gendry.  
Before I could step on the ship her hand shot out to grasp mine. I stopped and turned to look at her, our conection shot like a thunder through me. I looked into her worried eyes. She began to stroke my hand, I should have pulled away but was to facinated how soft her skin felt against my rough one. She pulled me into a hug, she smelled like some wild Roses with a bit of ashes, even with the cold around us I could feel the warmth of her body.  
"I will not worry only for him. " She wispered and broke out of the hug and made her way back to the castle.  
I looked after her, wanting nothing than to promise her that nothing was to happen to any of us, but the reality was different. I couldn't make that promise because I wasn't sure we would even make it back


	3. Chapter 3

Rayne pov  
Jon was almost two month gone and i missed him.  
Meanwhile Bran and his friend Meera, who had saved him north the wall arrived. I didn't knew what had happened to him that caused him to not being able to move his legs, my first reaction was pure shock but he made the best of it. Rickon was the first to jump on him, happy to see him alive. Sansa on the other hand was hesitant, his change was scary to her. He had changed, a lot. He told us that he was now the three Eyed raven, that he could see the past and had warg abilities.  
A week later Arya walked through the gate, I immediatly recognized her. She was stopped by soldiers that didn't knew who she was. As she saw me in my battle gear, she immediatly got into fighting stance. Thinking I would want to take revenge for what she did to the house of Black and White. Lady Stark stopped her  
"Arya, stopp! She is with Jon, she is our friend and helps us prepare for the war."  
We filled her in on what was going on, as she got to her siblings her facade of indifferenc shifted. She was Happy to see them alive.

I missed Jon terribly, he had send raven's but their messages weren't as good as I had hoped.  
Danerys Stormborn still demanded that he had to bend his knee to her, Sansa had lost it.  
"What a bitch, dosen't she see what the real threat is? How can she still demand that of him after knowing what is coming."  
"Lady Stark, with my full respect but what does it matters if he bend his knee when we are all dead? We need her help, he should do whatever it takes to get her to help us and I'm sure he would appreciat your support." I said to her which earned me a glare.  
"The Lords and Ladys had to endure to much hurt and death from a southern Queen, do you really think they would stay loyal to us if he did bend his knee to her, the daughter of the mad King." She replied.  
"If they want to live. They know what is coming and they know they can't fight the army of dead alone. If Winterfell falls the human kind dies." Arya said  
That silenced her.  
Sansa did a pretty good Job managing Winterfell, she ordered to Stock all supplies here. Because the fight would take place here, so our army will stay here too and needs to be supplied with food.  
When I wasn't around Lady Stark it was Brienne, Alina or now Arya. I had told her what i discovered in littlefingers chambers. We made rotations, so that she was never without a guard and Lord Baelish couldn't come near Sansa.

As I moved across the yard, I noticed a man starring at me. His eyes were familiar to me, but it couldn't be him. As I was about to make my way over to him, Tormund came up to me.  
"So this is a goodbye, i'm close to tears" He said jokingly.  
Over the Last two month we bonded. He wanted to show me that his combat style was more dangerous and he would be able to kill more. I was always one who wouldn't turn down a bet, our price, the looser had to clean up Alinas chambers. I had to say he could fight, but you could see what he was about to do, how he wanted to attac from a mile away. We got ourself pretty messed up, bloody lips some Light cuts and all. But in the end I was the one that won.  
"Oh such a Drama Queen. I have a feeling we will see each other again, pretty Quick." I said smiling at him.  
"I mean, someone has to keep Alinas room clean." I teased.  
He and his soldiers were to men Eastwatch by the sea, so that the wall almost hadn't any blind Spots. Not every castle had the amount of soldiers they needed, but enough to let us know if the Night King made his presence.  
"Would you...could you...?" He stumbeled, it was too sweet to see this big giant of a man fumble with his words.  
"Would or could I watch after Alina? Of course, but only because its you that is asking."  
"I will miss your cheeky mouth." He said as he hugged me.  
After he left, I turned to look for that Boy, I saw him going into the stabbles and followed him.  
"I thought you to be dead" I said, The Boy slowly turned towards me.

"My lady.." He began to say but I interrupted him  
"Cut the bullshit, you know i'm no Lady." My hand went to my dagger at hip.  
"Whoa calm down! Okay i'm taking it off. You are such a spoilsport." He said an began to take of the face.  
We could change almost anything expect our eyes, I knew they were familare.  
There standing in the stabbles of Winterfell was Dagonet, one of the novice in the house of Black and White. He grew up there, didn't have any family other then the Masters. He had deep brown eyes and Black hair and seemed to be my age.

We hadn't talked much, but we got along pretty good. We trained a lot, had some missions, you could say we were sort of friends, though I didn't knew how he had taken the fall of the house. The death of the only family he knew. I was on guard around him, maybe he wanted to revenge them.  
"Dago, what are you doing here?" I asked  
"Hello to you too, Rayne. The same what you are doing here."  
"I really doubt that, I grew up here so that's why I'm here."  
"Your first lie, you were better at that in the past. You are here because of him, or because Melisandre brought you to him."  
I took a step back, shocked. How could he know about Jon, I didn't ever told him about Jon and Melisandre had already left when we got close to each other.  
"How would you know why I am here? " I countert.  
"I met Melisandre at Essos, she told me about what is to happen here. And since we don't have any Family anymore, no one to kill in the Name of the faceless god. I thought I could help here and kill some already dead people for a change."  
"At Essos? What were you doing in Essos? And why did Melisandre adress you of all people?" I still was unsure of him.  
"So many questions. She recognized my gear, said that she already got two with the same gear here. So I thought it would be nice to meet again, to not be alone anymore, so here I am."  
Suddenly his eyes shifted from mine to something or someone behind me and his face darkened, i could here steps coming towards us.  
"Rayne!?" I heard Aryas voice call out. My eyes widend, he knew who she was. I could see it in his eyes as they got from being indifferent to angry, to furios. He took a step towards her, I took a step to block his way.  
"Arya, please leave. Now is not a good time. Could you please tell Alina to come here, immediatly." I said without taking my eyes of Dagonet.  
I heard her stop near me  
"What?" She questioned  
"Arya! Please leave, now!" I yelled at her, to get her to finally leave. And it worked, I heard her steps fading.  
"What is she doing here?" Dago asked with hatred in his voice.  
"She is a Lady of Winterfell, she lives here." I told him  
"And you are okay with that? She killed our family!" He said angry.  
"No, they were never my family. But I know what you mean, you never had another. But please, Dago. She isn't the enemy. You know as good as I do that the Masters had lost their way, they would still teach it right but didn't live or act after that." I tried to reason him.  
"That is not an excuse to just kill them!" He roared at me, and began to come towards me. My hands ready at my daggers,  
"Dago, don't. You won't harm her!" I warned him.  
"And who would stop me, do you really think you could stop me, she needs to.." He began  
" live! And fight alongside us. The time were we had the luxurary to kill the living are over. If anything goes wrong there won't be much left, So let's concetrate us on killing the dead." Alina interrupted him as she appered behind me, sadly with Arya not far behind.  
"Nice to see you again, Dago" She smiled


	4. Chapter 4

Rayne pov  
Dago marched infront of us, Alina and me looked nervous at each other. We didn't want to fight him, he wasn't the enemy but if he dosen't give up on his plan to hurt or even kill Arya, we would.  
I was on high Alarm because I know he was a good fighter, it would be hard to stop him from going after Arya. And to make the Situation even worse, she had to enter the stabbles again.  
"You are here to kill me, right? For what I did at the house of Black and White." Arya asked him.  
"I didn't come for that explicit, but now that the chance presents itself. Why not? " He asked as he jumped at her. Alina pushed Arya out of the way while I lunged myself at him.  
I kicked against his shin and he slumped to the ground, but not before he catched my hand and pulled me down with him, he rolled us over, so he was on top of me. His hand griped my windpipe as I pushed my dagger immediatly against his throat. He stopped at that.  
"You would really kill for her?" He asked shocked.  
"If I have to. She is my friend and i protect my friends." I croaked  
"I'm also your friend, or so I thought. Would you really kill me for her? After what she did to our house!" He said aggressiv his anger rising again.  
"So what did she do? Nothing you, Alina or me hadn't already done somewhere else. She began to ask questions, she used her brain. She didn't want to be a mindless Killer like we were. She wanted to know what the people she should kill did wrong, and for that they wanted her dead. But even the house of Black and White can't decide what is wrong or right. No one is decide on this, the fate has to decide on that." I answered him.  
"They wanted to kill you because you didn't kill someone?" He asked Arya.  
"Yes, I was to kill an actress just because someone was jealouse of her but in the end she was the one that safed me. She is a good Person."  
I could see that that got him thinking. He loosened his hold on me, I breathed in deeply.  
"They wouldn't take such a Job, not because of such an pettiness. I don't believe you." I had to push my dagger harder against his neck, to remind him that he wouldn't reach Arya alive. He let go of my windpipe and hit my elbow which caused my hand to slip from his throat. As he was to stand up, I pushed my legs up and around his middel. I let go of my dagger an pulled his arm towards me, so we rolled over with me on top now.  
"Dago" I said to get his attention. "I also had to compete such Jobs too, but I didn't ask questions. I just did what I was taught, without thinking, without caring. I know now that it was wrong of me, the house of Black and White were always assasin, yes. But they only killed to keep the Balance, of good and Bad. Along the way they lost the sight of what is wrong or right, they would just kill anyone. And you know that its the truth!"  
"I shouldn't have let that happen, I should have done something to get them back on the right track." He shouted devasted, I loosened my hold but still wouldn't let him go.  
"It wasn't your duty to show them that they were wrong. They should have noticed that their doing wasn't right."  
"They were my family, the only family I knew. They picked me from the streets as I was a babe, without them I wouldn't have had a chance to even live i would have died within hours after being born. So, yes. It was my fucking duty."  
"Dago, we have a war that is coming. You can clear your debt if you help us fight for the innocents. Because our enemy dosen't care about that, he wants every human dead. So, will you help us? And let go of the hatred and revenge on Arya?" I asked.  
"I don't know if I will be a big help for you, but.." He began  
"Dago every man that can hold and use a weapon is an addition to us." Alina interrupted him, still shielding Arya away from him.  
"BUT I will do what I can to help. Just please don't ecpect me to be best buddies with her now, I will need time for that." He clarified as he looked at Arya.  
"I never ask you to be my friend. You don't even have to like me, just fight alongside me." She said emotionless.  
"That I can do."  
I let him go.

I was in the middel of training with Rickon, when Podrick came to me and ordered me on behalf of Lady Stark to her rooms. I immediatly made my way over, fear grasped at my heart. Had something happened to Jon?  
As I arrived Sansa looked out of a Window, she didn't turn at me entering, only held out a Message. Arya stood beside her, deep in thoughts. I got over and took the message, what I read tore the ground under my feet.  
"That is a joke, right?" I looked at them  
"He can't be serious, that is suicide. What is he thinking?"  
"That's why we wanted you here." Lady Stark begins  
"Would you go to Eastwatch and escort him, I know what you are capable of and Arya also told me a bit. Would you go there and try to keep him safe?"  
Suprised I looked between the both of them  
"I can't promise you to keep him safe because I will probably be the one to murder him for such a stupid idea. But I will go there and see what I can do."  
I could see Arya smile at that, it was only brief but I saw it.

I was in Jons room, I had decided to stay here. Sansa didn't mind, I felt closer to Jon here with all his belongings here.  
I was packing, I would mostly take weapons with me. If I couldn't change his mind we would go beyond the wall, they would be usefull.  
A knock at the door got me to stop what I was doing  
"Yes?!" I called out.  
I saw Dago enter, he immediatly scaned the room.  
"Ah so looks a Kings bedroom. I always imagined it to be more...I don't know, sophisticated." He joked.  
"It's more than we are used to so what can I do for you? Or did you just came here to have a nice Chat with me?" I asked.  
"I always liked a good Chat with you." He flirted, with a cheeky smile on his lips.  
"Cut it, you are only going to loose. What do you want?"I became annoyed, was he serious flirting with me in Jons bedroom?  
"I want to accompany you to Eastwatch on the sea." He said, which made me stop and turn to him.  
"No, forget it. You can do more good if you stay here and train the men's"  
"But I could..."  
"No! I'm going alone and thats my final word." I didn't want him to come because this could become a suicide mission, real quick. I didn't need to risk another life.

The ride to Eastwatch was long and cold, the weather was getting colder and colder. As I made it there a very suprised Tormund welcomed me.  
"What are you doing here? Did something happen? Is Alina okay?" He asked concerned.  
I had to smile at his last question, so he really cared about Alina. I always thought the two of them were just shaking it up because of fun, but it seemed that there was more to it.  
"Hello to you too Tormund. Oh you will see why I'm here, give it two Days and you will know." I answered him  
"Alina is just fine, always having fun to beat the man into the ground that think they were better fighters then her."  
"That's my girl! So you just desired seeing me again? Beingesetzt near me again. " He joked.  
"Only in your dreams" I laughed.  
What I didn't noticed, was that I had been followed.


	5. Chapter 5

Jon pov  
We finally made it to Eastwatch, the travel was hard and cold. You could feel that the Night King gets near the temparture drops more and more.

When the gate opened, Tormund stands in the middel of the yard with a smug smile on his face.  
"Welcome to Eastwatch my friends" He welcomed us  
When I got down from my horse he stepped near to me and whispered  
"If I was you, I would rather be me. You are in trouble baby crow."  
I looked questioningly at him when I heard a door slam shut. I looked where the sound came from and froze. There standing was Rayne.  
I couldn't help the smile that grow on my face as we walked toward each other. She was sight for soure eyes. The Wind blew her long mahagony hair to the side and left her cheeks tainted red, from the cold. Her Vibration Green eyes were hard on me, I could see her anger in them.  
My guilt made his way up, I knew it was wrong of me to think about Danerys like I did or that I enjoyed the feel of her skin. But how was she to know? Did someone tell her?  
I shook of these thoughts, all i knew was that I needed to feel her. To feel that she was really here, that I wasn't just imagine her. When we reached each other I grasped her head in my hands and pulled her soft lips to mine. It was a short kiss, because she stopped us. Before I could think or say anything she slapped me across the face, what the hell? I could here the others snort at our meeting.  
"What? Rayne?"  
"Why do you think I'm here, you stupid Idiot?" She asked, I could here that she had to hold herself back.  
"I...I don't know. To help Tormund?" I said, more questioned.  
"Ha, he is able to survive on his own, you on the other hand seams to have a death wish."  
Now I knew why she was hear, gods please be with me.  
"So, my raven reached Winterfell.?"  
"Exactly! Are you so keen to get killed, again? Because I don't know if you remember but you already had a dagger in your heart. You were already dead once. Still you are here, to catch a White wanderer. And what for? If its your wish to die okay, so be it. But don't you dare to come up to me and make feel again, hope again only to get yourself killed."  
"Could we speak inside? I will tell you everything but I don't like it when everyone is watching and listening us." I asked trying to get her to calm down.  
She eyes me, I could see the storm of emotions inside her. Without a word she turned abrupt and made her way inside again. If she wasn't so mad with me I would be looking forward to being alone with her but now I feared it.  
"Good Lucky with that one, she is staying with us for two days and already managed to scare half my mens. But think about the making up again, I bed its going to be the best you ever had." Tormund said as he past me, holding back his laughter.

As I came to the room Rayne was waiting in I could hear her pacing inside.  
Slowly I entered the room and locked the door behind me. She didn't stop, didn't even noticed my presence.  
She was getting me nervous with her pacing, I made my way around the desk in the middle of the room, and reached my hand out for her, to stop her. She stopped but slapped my hands away. She wore the same look as she had when she left and i had put it there, again.  
"Rayne, I..." I tried to start but didn't know what to say.  
"Why?" She asked silently, her voice breaking.  
"Why you? Help me understand it because I don't. Do Sansa, Rickon, Arya and Bran mean so less to you. And what about me? Do I even mean anything to you?"  
"What? Of course! You mean the world to me, you know that, I told you before I left what I want for us."  
"Yeah, words are just that, words. They mean nothing if you don't act after them. And your doing dosen't match your words, at all." She teared up at that.  
I couldn't stand to see her like that, I had to take her into my arms even if she was to slap me again. She tried to fight me off but eventually gave in, I made her look at me.  
"Rayne, I got no other Option. We have to prove Danerys and Cercei that what I say isn't a ploy. We need their soldiers, we need the numbers. I know how dangerous it can be beyond the wall, but I won't order someone, that dosen't know what the circumstances are, out there if I can prevent it."

Rayne pov  
"Rayne, I got no other Option. We have to prove Danerys and Cercei that what I say isn't a ploy. We need their soldiers, we need the numbers. I know how dangerous it can be beyond the wall, but I won't order someone, that dosen't know what the circumstances are, out there if I can prevent it."  
He said while starring into my eyes. His eyes were making my knees weak, he had this strong, powerful and lovingly look he knew I couldn't resist.  
"Always so selfless, one of the many reasons I love you but can't you be a little selfish, only this time? I know its not fair to ask you that but I can't help myself. You can't expect me to just stand by and watch you walk to your death and do nothing. " I pleaded.

Jon pov  
"Rayne you make this harder then it has to be, I won't go alone. Sir Jorah, Gendry and surely Tormund will escort me." I tried to soothe her. Her stand changed, I could see the challenge in her eyes, what does she have up her sleave now?  
"You forgot someone" She said "Me!" now I was the one pacing.  
"Rayne... I ... you... you won't come with us, I won't allow it" I said desperatly. I knew that she was about to flip, but I need her to be safe here or at Winterfell.  
"You won't allow it? Are you serious? Who are you to allow me something? I can't believe you, here you were saying that our friends will keep you safe not even a Minute ago and now? If its safe enough for you then it is for me too." She shouted at me her rage coming out.  
"I need you to keep my family safe, if something was to happen to me i need to know that there is someone who i can trust. I already told you this befor I left Winterfell." I argued.  
"I need you to be safe." I said more to myself then to her but she caught it.  
"The same goes for me, Jon. Like I said, I won't watch you go. I'm here to escort you on command of the Lady of Winterfell, so I'm sorry to say it, but it dosen't matter what you say. I'm going."  
With that she tried to leave the room but I couldn't let her leave like this. My Hand shot out to grasp her arm, I pulled her to me and pressed my lips desperatly to hers.  
When I broke away from her I could see her love and fear.  
"Please try to understand me, I'm just trying to do the right thing that could save many innocent lifes." I pleaded with her. She sighned and layed her head to mine.  
"I know that and it is very noble of you but it can't be the right thing if you die. Think back to the battle with Ramsey, if you go, I go. We are together in this, you won't get rid of me so you better get used to it."  
I had to smile at that.  
My sweet, loving but awfully stubborn woman. I kissed her with all that I had.

She reacted immediatly and wrapped her Arms and legs around me. I groand at the friction she created and pushed her against the door while my lips traveled down her neck.  
I liftet her up so I could press my growing need more against her core, she moande at the contact. I eased us from the door and stumbeled with her to the desk. I let her down to sit on it and immediatly began to undo the Buttons of her leather gear. As I got it open, I ripped her singlet which earned me a gasped from her. Her hands begin to travel down and into my pants, she griped me and slowly began to move her hand up and down.

"I need you, Jon" She moaned into my ear.  
I moaned back into her neck, and let my mouth travel to her breasts and sucked in a nippel, while my hips trusted into her hands. If she would keep that up I would be cumming inside my pants, so I pushed myself off of her to free her from her pants. I led mine slide down my legs, her hands grasped my shirt and pulled me back to her. She lifted herself a little of the desk, enough for me to enter her in one swift move. We both moand at our reunion.  
"Oh gods, I missed you." She groaned.  
I trusted myself into her deep and hard, our mateing has always been lovingly, carefully and slow but this, this was pure need. With one hand I lifted her even more of the desk, the new angle now was incredible. She was so wet and tight for me. I could feel her walls clench down on me, she was close. With my other hand I began to fumble the little nub at her clit and she come undone.  
"Fuck, jon!" She cried out as her orgasm hit her.  
As she had calmed I lifted her of the desk and turned her around, I instantly buried myself inside her from behind. She pressed her back to my chest, I started to play with her tits and sucked on her neck. She began to meet my trusts, our skin slapped against each other. I was close, so fucking close and it felt incredible. I pulled at her hair to get her head back and turned her to me, as I kissed her at that angle I came hard, inside her, with a deep groan.  
We both slumped forward on the desk, breathless and satisfied. As I opened my eyes after calming down a little, I saw Danerys.  
Shocked I stepped away from her closed my eyes again and shook my head, what the hell.  
As I opened them again a confused Rayne looks at me.  
"What?" She asked me. I immediatly step up to her and kissed her hungryly, to erase that picture.

After another round, this time more slowly and passionate we got dressed. I watched her buttoning her gear, I would have to talk to her regarding my thoughts and feelings about Danerys. I felt guilty about them.  
"What is it? Still not satisfied?" She came to stand between my legs and wrapped her Arms around me.  
"You know that I love you right?" I questioned her. She looked sceptically at me.  
"Of course, as I love you. If this is your last try to get me to stay here, forget it. I'm coming with you and thats final." She states.  
"You are a stubborn, beautiful, lovingly, wonderful woman. I will never stop trying to keep you safe and i know you will hate it but that's just me." I laughed as I featherd her face with soft kisses.  
Before we could get talk further, there was a knock on the door.  
"Come on you rabbids, stop the fuck fest. We need your attention out here I've got something to show you something." Tormund shouted through the door.  
We both began to laugh at that, he always knew what how to ruin a moment.


	6. Chapter 6

Rayne pov  
So Jon and i made up, for now. I was sure he would try to get me to stay again.  
But I couldn't shake off the feeling that something was bothering him. I caught him looking at me with guilt written all over his face and i didn't knew why. Was he feeling guilty because he thought he was to rough with me? I knew he wanted to tell me something but we got interrupted by Tormund.

Right now we made our way to the dungeons.  
"We caught these three as they tried to get north the wall, they must be crazy if you asked me." Tormund said as we made our way to look in the cell. I stayed in the back and leaned myself against a wall, I observed the way they moved and talked to get an idea of what kind of people they are.  
The one of them with the eye patch was loyal and honest, his Name was Beric.  
The other one thinks he is a priest or something but is just a tiered drunk, his Name was Thoro of Mhyr.  
And the last one is the Bloodhound, I had heard stories about him and his brother, he was hunted by his fear of fire.  
"That are the mens who sold me to the Red woman." Gendry suddenly shouted with anger in his voice as he saw them. Wow, who knew he had it in him.  
"So you want to get north the wall, why?" Jon asked.  
"Because the Lord of lights ecpect us to." Said the one with the eye Patch.  
"The Lord of lights can kiss my arse, do you know what she did to me..." Gendry said aggrevated.  
"Gendry its enough!" Ser Darvos silenced him harsh.  
"We are going beyond the wall to catch a whight if you are so desperate to get there and see what is coming onto us, you can come with us and help." Jon offered them and i couldn't believe my ears, he stubbornly tried to get me to stay back but he asked them for help. The three of them agreed so we got them out, much to Gendrys dislike.

"You have to be crazy to go back there. You know what is coming, it was already a close call the last time we went there" Tormund said "Believe me, if I wouldn't have to I wouldn't go there either. But they don't believe me, I have to prove that what I am saying is true. Without a prove Danerys won't help us, she won't give up her advantage of suprise and numbers for a myth." He said and i didn't know why but the way he talked about Danerys didn't sit right with me. Tormund and a few wildlings agreed to accompany us too, so we made our way to the Tunnel that led us beyond the wall. At first everyone was irritated that I was coming along  
"Do you really take a woman with you?" Thoro asked Jon.  
"You can try to get her to stay behind, if you want. Good Luck with that." Jon told him as he looked at him.  
"But be carefull, she dosen't like to be told what she should do."  
Thoro Eyed me, i didn't like the way he looked at me and shooted daggers with my eyes at him.  
As we stand before the big gate I began to get nervous, this is it. I looked around and everyone wore a nervous face, knowing that what we were about to do could be our end. The gate opened and the bitter cold Wind blew at us.  
One of the wildlings came to me with a thick coat in his hands.  
"Here you will need it" He said as he handed me the coat. Before I could thank him went back inside the castle.  
"So here we go" Gendry said lowly I turned to see him beside me.

Jon pov  
We were beyond the wall, we already marched for days.  
We barely made stopps to rest, only to eat, some of us would eat the others sleep.  
Rayne was keeping up pretty good, but I could tell that the cold still bothered her.  
We were resting right now, she sad near the little fire Beric had made to warm us up, I was keeping an eye out.  
I knew I had to talk to her, but we hadn't gotten any time alone. Someone was always near, and I would have appreciated to be alone when I told her about my confusioning feelings. I still couldn't understand them myself, why did I have this connection to Danny? Why did I see her after sleeping with Rayne? They weren't even alike, Rayne had a strong will, was loyal, brave, beautiful, caring, but still could hold her own.  
Danny on the other hand was like a fragil little Flower in the wildness, you want to protect. Yes she was beautiful but in different kind of way.  
"Hey, what got you thinking so hard?" Raynes voice brought me out of my thoughts as she sad down beside me. I looked at her, she was all i ever wanted, and still I had these feelings for another one. How messed up is that?  
"Oh just wandering when we get to catch one of them, we need to get back." I told her trying to get away from the coming talk. I inhaled deeply and took the chance of being alone.  
"Rayne, I have something to tell you and i know its not the right time but it eating me inside out."  
"Oh so serious. So tell me what has my grace to tell me?" She said lovingly as she cuddeld my arm.  
Oh gods, that is so hard. I know that it will hurt her, hearing me say this, this was what she feared when I left Winterfell and now it comes reality to her. I mean I have no intention to leave her but she should know about my confusion.  
"When I was at Dragonstone and met Danerys, I ...I don't know how to describe it." I feel her Arms loosen their hold on me.

"Yes, and what does the mother of the Dragons is like? Sansa isn't very fond of her" I felt her whole buddy tense up. I looked at her but she wouldn't meet my eyes.  
"I felt this attraction towards her, it's like ..." Before I could talk further she stood up, I followed her up straight away.

"Attraction?" She asked, but something in her voice made me nervous. She sounded cold, numb like when we met again at Castle Black. Like the assasin she was. I needed her to understand that I just wanted her to know what was going on inside me, I didn't mean to hurt or leave her.  
"Rayne, I..." I began but she hold her hand up to shut me up.  
"Shhh, look!" She said.  
Before I could really see what she meant she started to run out in the snow. She threw her coat of and got her daggers out, then I saw where she ran to.  
"Whights!" I shouted to the Men at the fire and began to follow Rayne. Everyone stood up and got to follow us. My heart begins to beat faster as I saw her arrive at the scene, she immediatly singeled one of the Group out. She would only kick him away, while she killed the others.  
I arrived in time to kill a whight that was about to sneaked up on Rayne from behind, as I beheaded him she turned. She looked at me, her eyes indifferent, emotionless. I had hurt her, that knowledge made me hate myself. I had hurt the most important Person in my life, I had to make it up to her. I would make sure I would.  
The others were quickly there to help us secure the whight Rayne had seperated from the Group. Beric, the Bloodhound and Thoro were fighting alongside us, we made Quick work of them.  
When all had calmed from the adrenalin rush I looked around to see if someone was hurt or worse. Everyone seemed okay, then my eyes landeded on Rayne. From her upper arm dripped blood in the white snow, I rushed towards her  
"Let me have a look." I said as I took her arm in my hands only for her to slap them away.  
"I'm fine!" She said cold and made her way to Gendry who was to tie up the whight. All her walls were up again.  
"Trouble in Paradies? " Tormunds voice came up beside me, I just nodded not knowing what to say or how to explain the Situation.

We walked a day without meeting any other White walkers.  
We made another stop as the Sun was about to set. We had found a small cave, where we could hide from the weather. It was getting colder by the Minute. I was glad that my leather gear could keep my body temparture pretty good but I would have to thank the wildling who gave me the coat.  
I sat at the entrance of the cave to keep watch, the whight beside me. He was screaming like hell but I was able to turn him out. The Bloodhound on the other hand couldn't, he tryed to gag that thing only to get bitten by it. He was about to kill the whight  
"I wouldn't do that, or do you want to hunt down another one that we can take back? " I adviced him.  
That got him to get back inside the cave and lay down, like the rest did.  
Around midnight Tormund came to release me from my watch.  
Before I could get into the cave he touched my arm and asked me  
"Are you and Jon okay?"  
"I don't know if we will ever be okay, but dont worry. I will survive." I answered him, knowing someone was listening in on us.  
"And what about Jon?"  
"Oh he will surely survive this, he already had a replacement for me." I said and turned to get out, I had to be alone right now, sort my feelings and thoughts.  
"I'm going to get some firewood."

Jon pov  
She tought I replaced her, how could she down talk my feelings for her like this. She will always be the one for me. Before I could think about that any longer I got kicked in the back by Tormund.  
"I don't know what is going on between you two, but you have to get up and sort this shit out! Or do you want to loose her?"

Rayne pov  
I was picken up some small wood when I heard steps following me. I got up and hide behind a small rock, the coat blurred my train enough to not see where I was going in the dark. A figure appeard where I was coming from, it made its way near me. Carefully and silent I pulled my dagger from its holster, when it was at my range I sprang out, ready to attack. As I did I recognized it to be Jon, he had followed me.  
"Whoa its just me." He said suprised at me almost attacking him. Just my luck.  
"What are you doing here, my grace?" I said harsh.  
"I just wanted..." He began and i was sure he would just try to find excuses, and I really didn't need to hear that now.  
"You know what? I don't care." I interrupted him, he looked suprised at me not understanding what I meant.  
"I just don't care. Do what you have to do, what you want to do. I. Don't. Care!" I said and left him standing. I got back to the cave and put the wood near the fire to dry a bit and layed down myself. I was emotionly exhausted. I heard Jon coming back not long after me but thankfully he didn't approached me.  
On the next morning another Wintersun rised, I hope it still wouldn't be our blood that would be shed


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys, please tell me what you think of this one.**

Rayne pov  
I knew it!  
I just knew that something like this would happen, why didn't I listen to my instincts.  
Jon had feelings for another woman, a Queen none then less.  
I didn't know what to think or feel of it, I didn't want to know what had all happened between them. When he told me of his attraction towards her i could feel my insecurity grow, but before I could drown in self pity I saw them. A Group of ten or so whights.  
We just needed one, so they were the perfekt objects to let my feelings out. Before Jon and I ended our talk I was running towards them, threw my coat of and got my daggers ready.  
I whistled before I reached them, and exactly as I had hoped one of them ,which was the nearest to me, turned his attention towards me. He made his way to me before the others could react, I slide past him and kicked him in his back. He fell forward, the deep snow stopping him from getting up immediatly. I threw all my hurt, my rage, my self pity into the fight against the other whights. Sometime during my fight I turned to see Jon behind me, my fury only rising again.  
How could he? After our last night at winterfell, I told him what I feared. And he got nothing better to do, then to do exactly that.  
Then the most hurtful Part hit me, he had slept with me while he had feelings for another woman. Did he imagine her while we.. I couldn't think that thought till the end.  
After we finished the whights of, I suddenly felt a touch to my arm. Jon.  
"Let me have a look at that." He said sensitive and looked at my upper arm. Oh, one of the whights must have hit me, I didn't even feel it. There on my arm was quite a deep cut but the only thought running through my head was that I couldn't stand his touch. I slapped his hands away.  
"I'm fine!" I said emotionless to him and made my way to Gendry who was fighting to tie up the whight.

We decided to make our way back, as fast as possible. With a group that big of whights the Night King had to be near us. The fastest way back was over a Pass, but it was also the most dangerous one because we could run directly in the arms of the undead army. We decided that one of us was to went the long way we came from, of course Jon tried to make me go the save way. We were all standing together to discusse our possibilities when I felt Jon eyes on me.  
"You want me to take the save way right, My grace?" I asked as I interrupted Tormunds speach.  
"Rayne it would be.." He began but I wasn't having that, he didn't care about me at Dragonstone so he didn't get to care now.  
"Forget it, i'm staying. I didn't get here to leave out the fun Part. Even if it means to be here with you. " I had hurt him with that I saw him shrunk back from me, but I don't care. Do I?  
"My grace" I said with dislike.  
Gendry volunteered to take the save way back to stop Jon and me from aguing, saying he wasn't that great of a fighter anyway. When we all agreed on that he immediatly started to run back.  
The Bloodhound got to watch the whight, I followed behind them.  
Jon tried to approach me but I wouldn't have that. I swore to myself to never let him get near me again, not anymore.  
I wouldn't let my feelings get the upper Hand again, I was no one again. I have to be emotionless, callous, indifferent, numb again.

Of course luck was not on our side.  
We ran directly into the army of the undead. We have rescued us on a rock in the middel of a frozen sea, the Bloodhound made sure that the undead couldn't reach us as he broke the ice with Gendrys war Hammer. Now all we could do was, waiting. And hope that Gendry would make it fast back to Eastwatch and get us some help. The whight we had captured was screaming like hell, feeling his Master was near.  
I was watching the back of the rock, as Jon approached me, again but now I had no way to get away from him.  
"Rayne, I just want you to know..."  
"I don't want to know anything, my grace" I said as I got up to get away but his hand on my arm stopped me. I looked up at him, my rage building up the longer he touched me.  
"You will listen to me now. The chances that we will die here are pretty big and i won't accept our situation as it is right now. Yes I am attracted to her, but I didn't do anything, okay! I stayed faithful to you like I will always do becaused I only love you" He whispered screamed at me.  
"Did you imagine her when we were together at Eastwatch?"  
He hesitated and that was all of an answer I needed. Before we could talk further the Bloodhound made us aware that the undead had waited long enough. The sea had frozen again.  
I got my daggers out, turned my shoes so that the blades there came out and waited for the Party to begin. I still could feel Jons eyes on me, suddenly he pulled me towards him. What the hell?  
"I. Love. You. Regardless what you may think now. If I have to die here I want you to know that." He whispered when he loosened up and stepped back from me and got back into his fighting positionbut not without giving me a feather light kiss.  
He had caught me of guard with this, I didn't needed this right now. I didn't need this confusion that my feelings brought with them. I shook my head and quickly shut them out.

My arms and legs begin to get tired, I didn't knew how many whights I had killed but it felt like for everytime I killed one, five would newly appear. I had left the rock and was fighting on the frozen sea. I had taken several cuts and the undead were all around me, I was sure that this is were I will die. I looked around and saw Jon on the rock, he looked my way with desperation in his eyes. As an undead was about to strike Jon a rain of fire came from the heaven. I looked up only to see three Dragons flying above us, destroying the undead and the ice. Not long and I saw everyone climbing on the back of the one who had landed on the Rock. There she was, the Queen that had stolen Jons heart.

Jon pov  
We were about to die here, I had lead them to their graves.  
I looked at Rayne who was fighting like no one I had ever seen before but she was bleeding, she had taken some cuts but nothing serious. I noticed a whight climbed the rock infront of me, before he could strike he was burned to ashes. Danerys!  
She and brought her Dragons with her who eliminated the whights in hundreds. She landed with Drogon on our rock so we could climb on his back, I tried to secure their escape and waited till everyone was safely on Drogon. I noticed that Rayne wasn't there, I turned to where I saw her the last time. Only to see a whight pierce her with his sword, my heart stopped.  
"No!" I screamed out and was about to made my way over to her, when I heard the scream of a Dragon. I turned back to see him falling from the sky, with an icy arrow sticking out of his chest. He crashed in the frozen sea, breaking the ice around him, he came to a stop at Raynes feet. She was about to pull the sword from her side but looked up at me with an apologetic look in her eyes, the ice under her feet broke and she sunk into the sea.  
"No! Rayne!" She didn't come back to the surface, that can't be true, she can't die here not if we didn't had the chance to make up again.  
I turned to see the Night King with another arrow in his hand, targeting Drogon.  
"Go! Go!" I screamed to Danerys as I slowly fight my way back to them. I didn't noticed the whights on my side, they over run me and i fell into the sea too. The whights which fell with me into the sea pulled me under, my Lungs were burning with the need of air. I fought to get the whights of off me and tried to Swim back to the surface, my view began to get blurred. I could see a figure standing above the hole, but couldn't make out if it was a whight or not. A hand shot into the water and grasped my arm, pulling me up and out.  
I came up and gasp for air, I was fighting to stay conscicous. It was cold, so cold. A groan from my side got me back to where I was, on a frozen sea with Night King right here. He and his army were leaving in the direction where the wall was.  
"Come on up lazybones, we are not finished here!" I heard the most beautiful voice say, Rayne.  
She pulled me up, as I was finally on my feets I took her face in my hands  
"I thought i had...how?...I love you" I rasped out and leand in to kiss her, she reacted immediatly by kissing me back. But the kiss didn't last long because the groaning of the undead grew louder again. They had heard us and wanted to finish their Job in killing every living Person. We parted from each other  
"If we are to die here, than together. But until we take our last breath we won't give up. We can make it out here alive, we just have to." Rayne said and got to take her daggers up again. I could see that she was hurting from her wound but she wouldn't give up.  
I could barely stand but she was right, I would fight till my last breath for the human kind, for my siblings, for her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys I noticed that I totally forgot to Post a Part of chapter 6**

**So the end on chapter 6 is new now.**

**Have fun**

Jon pov

We were ready to get down together, when we saw someone fighting his way through the undead towards us, on a horse. He jumped from his horse and killed a few whights right in Front of us.  
"Uncle Benjen?" I asked in disbelieve as I recognized him.  
"Come on up Boy. You have to get out of here" He said as he pushed me towards his horse and helped me up.  
"No, not without her!" I argued as I slumped forward against the horse.  
"Jon, I will find my way out of here and back to you. Trust me on this one and go, bring yourself into safety. They will need you more than me. I love you, never forget that and now GO!" She promised and hit the horse on its back, it immediatly started to run.  
"No! Rayne!" I tried to shout but my voice broke. I looked back and saw them fighting the whights of together.  
I wanted to stop the horse but before I could, everything went Black and i lost consicusion.

Rayne pov  
So that was the infamous Benjen Stark.  
Jon had told me a lot of stories about his uncle, ctually I thought he was dead.  
"So you know a way out of this? I would like to hear it." He shouted at me while fighting the whights of.  
"Can you swim?" I asked. He turned suprised to me  
"Yeah but not very good"  
"Take your coat of, he will get to heavy!" I said but he didn't listen "NOW!"  
He took of his coat, I immediatly graped his hand and made run to the hole in the ice I just pulled Jon out.  
"Take a deep breath in!" I said as I pushed him in, only to jump right after him.  
He was about to swim back to the surface, but I could get a hold on him and pulled him into another direction. I could see a few whights were standing around the hole we just vanished in, waiting for us to come back up.  
We swam to the hole I fell into, it was out of the whights sight.  
It had already a thin icecap on it, but nothing my dagger wouldn't break through. My lunge began to burn from the lack of oxygen, with my last strenght I broke it and we could emerge to breath again.  
We still had to be quiet and carefull not wanting to attract unwanted attention. We climbed out of the freezing Water and made our way to the shore. We climbed up a little Hill and luckyly found us a caves where we could hide, I was shaking from the cold of my dranged clothes. Benjen seemed not affected by the cold at all.  
"I will try to get you a coat, the dead won't need them anymore. Give me your daggers." He said.  
"What? Are you insane? They are still out there. We just barely made it here."  
"Don't you think I know that, girl. But I won't let you die because of a cold, you need dry and warm clothes."  
"Okay I get that, thank you. But why do you need my daggers, you got your flamable chain."  
"Yes but it will stay here" He said as he got the Flames on again and laid it down near me "you need the warmth of it"  
"Why are you willing to risk your life for me?" I wanted to know, I didn't understand why he would do something like this for a stranger.  
"You seem to mean something to my nephew and my life is long over. I'm just standing here because the children of the forest got to me before the Night King could. If it weren't because of them I would probably be one of those brainless soldiers out there."  
"So your are actually dead ?" I asked suprised. The Stark men had more in common then I thought.  
"Yes, girl i'm actually dead. Can I get your daggers now?"  
"Rayne."  
"What?"  
"My Name is Rayne, not girl." I told him, I hissed at the pain in my side as I got the daggers out for him. He grasped my hand and saw the wound, he grimaced at the sight of it.  
"I will have a look at that when I get back." He told me when he took the daggers from me and left the cave.  
I sunk back at the stone wall and enjoyed the warmth of the flames.  
I hope Jon made it back safely. I got to think back at the kiss he gave me on the ice, full of desperstion and love. His words echoed in my mind. He loves me.  
With that last thought I closed my eyes and the blackness engulfed me.

I woke up and didn't knew where I was.  
It didn't took me long to remember what had happened  
"You were out because of the amount of blood you lost. I wrapped up your wound and got you into dry clothes, the wet ones are over there." Benjens voice Ring out.  
Oh got, he saw me naked my face heated up at that thought.  
"Thank you" I said shyly to him  
"Nothing to thank me for, we got ourselfs in deep shit. I mean deep Like Dragon shit."  
"What?"  
"The Night King got his brainless slaves to get the dead Dragon back to the surface..."  
"He resusciated him" I said with Horror.  
"Aye. You have to get up and back south the wall, to warn them from what is coming."  
"How long was i out?" I wanted to know as I got up carefully, still feeling that damn wound hurting.  
"Three days, almost four. They made there way back and over the Pass. That way they will find more corpse lying in the ground for the Night Kings army."  
"That's impossible for me to do, to reach the wall before that army is there. They are three days ahead of me."  
"No they are not, maybe one. The children of the forest send some help." He said as he got up to get out of the cave. I got up to follow him, when I emerged the cave I noticed that it wasn't the one at the sea. We were now in the middel of a wood. Right at the entrance I could see a horse standing, a beautiful White mare. From around her came a white direwolf, Ghost.  
"Oh my gods, Ghost!" I said happy. As I got to pet him he growled at me, he didn't seem to remember me I looked at him long and hard and suddenly, as if he knew who I was he bowed his head and allowed me to pet him.  
"Where were you? I thought you were dead!" I said happy to be prove wrong.  
"We have no time for that, get your clothes on and get on that damn horse." Benjin interrupted me. I know he was right I didn't have time to loose.  
"Okay okay, but I've got one more question. Do you know if Jon has made it back safely?"  
"I can only hope that he did, but no I don't know for sure." He answered.  
I turned to get back into the cave to Dress. As I got back, finally wearing my lether gear again, I saw him kneeing infront of ghost petting the direwolf.  
"You have a soft spot for him, too." I smiled, he grumbled and got up.  
"What about you? You can't stay here, come with me. We could need your help."  
"I would like that but the Magic that keeps me on my legs, dosen't work where you have to go. I will try to get you some time and distract the Night King and his army."  
"But that would mean you were going to die!" I said horrofied.  
"Girl, Rayne, I'm already dead. I want to finally follow my brother and my sister and if it has to be in a fight then so be it. At least I know I did something good, something to protect the rest of my family."


	9. Chapter 9

Jon pov  
I slowly began to wake, but my eyes were still to heavy.  
I could hear the ocean, I had to be on a ship. I could also feel someone sitting with me. I could feel a touch at my hand, a sweet sensitive touch, from a hand with skin so soft. Danerys  
So I had made it back. But the price of it was to much. I had lost her. The one I dearly loved. The one who had ment the World to me. The one I had hurted shortly before we had parted.  
The fact that I will never see or feel her again, broke my heart.  
Thinking about a broken heart, I knew Danerys had to be broken hearted because of her dead Dragon. Slowly, almost painfully I opened my eyes. And like I thought Danerys was at my side.  
I looked apologetic in her eyes, it was my fault that she lost a child. It was my fault that she had to come and rescue us.  
"I'm sorry. I'm so Sorry!" I croaked. My voice still not fully back.  
"I wished we had never gone or that I could turn back the time." I said, not only because of her but also because of me. I had lost Rayne, my true love.  
"I don't. Now I know what is coming. I mean the Dragons are my children and i will revenge him. I will fight with you, I want to destroy the Night King and his army. Together. You have my word." She answered me  
"Thanks Danny!"  
She giggled a bit at that.  
"Danny" She smiled "I don't know if I like that. The last man that called me Danny was my brother and he sold me."  
She was opening up more and more to me. She really had a good heart, like a Queen should have. I didn't have a Queen anymore, I had left her behind. So I got nothing to loose anymore, nothing that mattered.  
"Oh okay, not Danny then." I swallowed nervously  
"But how about my Queen? I bend my knee to you, Danerys Stormborn Mother of the Dragons. I will protect and keep you out of harms way, I give you my word."  
A smile grew on her face, her eyes showed happyness. Almost like Raynes eyes did as I told her I loved her for the first time.  
Danerys looked questioningly at me "You bend your knee? To me it seems like you are laying here" She joked. I smiled at her attemp to get my mood up.  
Her hand comes up and stroke the scar above my heart. I hissed lowly at the sensation her touch brought to me.  
"So its true, you really died for your people" She said with awe in her voice.  
"I wouldn't word it like that, rather I died because of my people."

Two days later I knew we were on our way back to Dragonstone. I was on my feet again, weakend but on my feet. I couldn't stand it to lay in bed anymore, all I got to do was thinking about Rayne. If she died? If it was painful for her? Would she be one of the White walkers now?  
I should have stayed with her, we swore to each other to get down together. I could still hear her say "We are in this together!"  
I tried every possible thing I could at my weakend state to escape these thoughts but nothing would stop them. I was even hunted by them in my Dreams, I would always see her get pierced by the whights befor they would shred every limp of off her body. Or Rayne hunting me down as a whight, with icy blue eyes.  
Even if I would Drink myself into unconsciousness I would wake with her Name on my lips.  
I had left her behind to die, it was my fault, I took her with me north the wall. Even after I knew what danger could come onto us, I should have fought her harder to stay behind. The thought of never hearing her sweet voice, never seeing her beautiful smile hearing her laugh was slowly killing me.  
And again I tried to escape those thoughts with drinking.  
In my drunken state I got onto deck, eventually a sailor came to me and told me we would arive at Dragonstone shortly. I was on my way to tell the Queen that we would arrive at Dragonstone in the evening.

I knocked at Danny's door, when she opened it I was left speachless. She had her hair down it was falling to her delicate hips, I wondered how it would feel in my hands it looks so soft. I didn't know what came over me. One moment I was standing there and the next I had her in my arms, kissing her. Maybe it was my way to try to forget about Rayne, I didn't know.  
We shed each other clothes off, I layed her down on her bed and climbed above her. Her skin was hot under mine, my cock touched her thigh. She opened her legs even more for me, my heart knew that what I was doing was wrong. That it was disrespectful to Rayne. But my head just wanted to forget a moment about her, and here was a chance to distract my mind.  
I slowly positioned myself at her opening, I slowly entered her. When I noticed that she had gotten used to me being inside her. I began to trust myself inside her, hard and rough. There was no sweetness to this. Her hands came up to touch my chest, Images of Rayne doing that flachen infront of my eyes. I stopped them from wandering, not wanting to get touched by her. I liftet her hands above her head and hold them there.  
I could feel her orgasm before she even reached it, I was far from near the edge. Her walls constricted around me, I slowed my trusts down to a halt.

I couldn't cum, this was wrong. I was really playing with fire.  
She must have noticed that I haven't reached my peak, so she got down on me and took me into her mouth. That was an absolut new feeling to me, she bopped her head up and down on me. While sucking me deep into her mouth, the friction she created felt good, I closed my eyes and imagined Rayne.  
The thought of Rayne doing that to me brought me over the edge, I trusted my hip towards her as i came into her mouth. I opened my eyes to see her blue Green eyes starring at me, guilt immediatly made its way up.  
What had I done?


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys I saw your Reviews. **

**I'm happy to get some feetback, I just want you to know that I won't follow the storyline of season 8. **

**So Jon cheating on Rayne will become a big Part at my next Story for season 8.**

Jon pov  
Danny didn't hide our new bond, she was always touching and kissing me. She even let me fly one of her Dragons, I had to say, up there in the sky I was almost able to forget my pain of loosing Rayne.  
As we arrived at Dragonstone Ser Darvos eyed me critically, he asked to talk to me in private.  
"I know its not my place to say anything, but what are you doing, my grace." He asked rather harshly.  
"She is dead!" I said "I just let her die there, alone. We promised each other to go down together and i just left her." I said as I collapsed.  
He got over and let me cry. I didn't care if it was manly or not, I was mourning the love of my life.  
"I now that it hurt but this is not the way nor the time to mourn her like that."  
I knew he was right and that I had to talk to Danny, better soon. I don't want her to feel used, even if it is exactly what I had done to her. I had used her to forget my pain.

Later that evening we were at the meeting room and organized the departure of Danny's army. I wasn't paying attention, just lost in my thoughts. Lost in my grief for Rayne.  
I didn't noticed the ending of the meeting, when suddenly arms wrapped themself around my middel. I turned my head to see Danny smiling at me, I just hope she will understand it.  
"What is it that got you thinking so hard. You weren't even paying attention to that meeting." She wanted to know. I knew it wasn't wise to anger the Queen who was supposed to help you. But I couldn't bear her lovingly looks and behaviour towards me anymore. It was just wrong, the guilt was eating me inside out.  
"Danny, I have something to tell you. And you will probably want to burn me alive for that but I still got to tell you this." She took a step around and infront of me, to look at me.  
"When you came to rescue us beyond the wall, did you notice the woman which was with us?"  
"Yeah, she is one of the fallen right? She didn't make it"  
"Not just this. But she was my...my...She was the love of my life." There I said it out loud  
I looked at her big eyes and saw that it slowly dawned on her. She understood what I was about to say to her. She took my face in her hands and gave me a bittersweet kiss, like a goodbye.  
I heard the door opening,  
"It seems like you didn't mourn me very long, did you?" Came an weak, familare voice from behind her.  
There, with the help of a man I didn't knew, standing was a very weak and sick looking Rayne.  
She is alive! I smiled and was about to get to her, when I saw her hard eyes on me I knew what she probably had seen. Before I could say anything she turned and collapsed, I quickly ran to her but the mysterious man had her already in his Arms.  
"Is there a room where I can lay her down, she is burning up." He asked Danerys.  
"Uhm... Yes sure. Missandei will show you to the room."  
"Give her to me, I will get her there." I said and was about to take her from him but he turned  
"I already got her and don't get me wrong but I don't think she would appreciat you being near her. At the moment of course." He told me and got to follow Missandei.  
I could just stand there and watch them go.  
"So I assume that, that was her? Right?" Danerys asked from behind me.  
"Yes, and she will never forgive me for what I have done." I said devasted.  
"If she loves you, she will!" She answered  
"Can you?" I asked her as I remembered that I had possibly hurt her too.  
"Can I what?" She asked irritated  
"Can you forgive me for what I did?"  
"Jon, there is nothing to forgive on my Part. I know how it feels to loose the one you love, and if I would have had the possibilities that you had now. I would have done the same, I would have tried to ran away from my grief, too."

Rayne pov  
I was more dead then alive.  
The cold was unbearable for me anymore. I was only standing and going because ghost was still at my side. The mare had long left us, as we were caught by a another Group of white wanderer. I could kill them but had ripped my stitches open again, I was bleeding like hell. I pressed everything I had onto the wound to stop the damn bleeding. But nothing worked.  
Ghost wouldn't leave my side, as we walked out of another forest. I heard voices, I must be hallucinating by now. I lifted my head a little, and finally could smile a bit. We had made it, we reached the wall.  
The voices grew louder, and I saw some figures running towards me. I couldn't make out if they were whights or humans, I got my dagger out again but was too weak stand anymore. I broke down when I finally recognized the voice, Dagonet.  
"Rayne, oh my gods! Get her into the castle and get a healer here right now!" He ordered the others.  
"No,...Jon... have to...tell..." I pressed out with my last strenght.  
"Shhh, save your energy. I will get you to him, don't worry." He said after that I blacked out.

I remeber waking up from a pain in my heart, I noticed that I was on a ship, Dagonet sat with me.  
He immediatly began to Talk, but I could only understand half of it. Something about Dragonstone and a fever. I had tried to get up, but the dizziness in my head stopped me and i blacked out again.

The next time I awakend I heard Dago talk to someone.  
"We will arrive at Dragonstone around noon, so try to get your lady friend up. We have no time to loose there." I heard a old, gruff voice say. I turned and could see Dagonet talking to an old man.  
"Aye, thank you again for bringing us here." Dago thanked him and closed the door.  
When he turned he immediatly noticed me being awake.  
"Hey sleepyhead, you got me quiet scared for a moment. Your fever was pretty high, your wound is sore. You were mumbling some indistincts things, about a Dragon and a resurrection." He said as come to sit beside me on the bed and felt my head.  
"You are still Hot, damn I had hoped the seawead would have gotten your fever a bit down."  
"You got me to Dragonstone?" I asked with a broken voice and still awfully weak.  
"Yeah, the only words you said when we found you were that you got something to tell Jon. And as Jon is still staying here, tada! Here you are!" I had to smile at his way of deliever the news.  
"It suits you to be carefree." I said to him.  
"How long was I out?"  
"Four days, but you always slipped from being conscious and unconscious." He answered.  
So we hadn't much time left till the Night King and his army would reach the wall. I sat up, this time without dizziness or that my view got blurred. Before I could talk further he said  
"We will arrive at noon, they are going to give us a small dinghy to get to the shore. They won't wait for us, they are on their way to Essos. So you have to get up, I will help you walk."

We got on that dinghy and Dagonet brought us to the shore, we were welcomed by soldiers that immediatly took us in custody. We were brought to the castle I saw the three majestic Dragons. They were beautiful creatures, too Bad I didn't liked there 'mother'. As we entered the yard I heard a familare voice  
"Rayne!? Oh thank gods you are alive!" Ser Darvos said as he made his way over towards me and engulfed me in his Arms.  
"Ser Darvos! I didn't think I would get to see you again." I told him happily and hugged him back.  
"Girl, I really don't want to say it nicely but you look awful!"  
"Thanks, just what I wanted to hear." We laughed  
"Ser Darvos I need to talk with Jon. Can you bring me to him? It's really important."  
"I am needed somewhere else but Missandei here will gladly take you to him, right?" He turned to a woman who was silently staying in the background.  
As we climbed the steps to the room Jon was at Dagonet supported me, I was still to weak to walk alone. As we came to the last steps Missandei opened the door and my breathing stopped. There standing was Jon, kissing his Queen.

They hadn't noticed us, to deep in their kiss.  
"It seems you didn't mourn me very long, did you?" My heart breaking to see them like this. They jumped apart, he was about to say something but I wouldn't hear any of it. My view began to blurr as I turned to flee the situation but befor I could everything went Black again.

My Dreams were hunted of the picture with Jon and his Queen. I could see it all, their Engagement, their Wedding, their babes, him telling me that I was never good enough for him. I startled of my Dreams, my breathing irregulare. I couldn't breath, I looked around and saw a Window. I immediatly got out of the bed and fell to the floor, I still scrambeled over to the window. I opened the Lads and took deep calming breath. I could feel the fresh air calm me, I turned around to see where I was and froze. There, beside my bed, on a chair was Jon. He had jumped up at me wakening, he was starring at me with a fear strickend face. As he noticed that I was okay and calming down he opened his mouth to say something  
"Don't! " I said cold to him.  
I didn't know what he was about to say but I did not want to know it either. His look changed into hurt, who does he think he is? He had no right to look like that, I am the one that had been cheated by him.  
"Don't look like this, you've got no right to." I said harshly to him  
"Rayne, I..."  
"I said DON'T! I don't want to here your excuses. I had forgiven you when we were beyond the wall because you said that nothing happened. And I was stupid enough to believe that."  
"You are not stupid! And at that point nothing had happened between Danerys and me, I didn't lie to you!" He made his way around the bed and towards me.  
"At that point? So now, that you tought I was out of the way, something did happen?" I said hurt to be proven right.  
"I never thought you were out of my way, I grieved you!"  
"Yeah funny way of grieving but they say everyone grieves differently, don't they." I said sarcastically.  
I felt my head began to spin again, the room started to slowly dance infront of my eyes. I tried to get back to the bed but only stumbeled and was about to Fall. He catched me in his Arms, his touch burned with the knowledge of him being unfaithful to me. I slapped his hands off of me  
"Don't touch me!" I hissed at him.  
I didn't want his help, I didn't want him here and i didn't want him touching me either.  
"You should leave. We got nothing to talk." I said as I crawled onto the bed.  
"Rayne, please just let me explain myself." He begged.  
"There is nothing to explain." I said without looking at him. I heard him getting up to leave, I fought hard to not let him see my tears that were about to slip from my eyes.  
"We are not finished here, I am only going because you need to Rest. But when you are better, you will Listen to me." He said with desperation in his voice as he went out the door.  
"Just so you know, I came here to tell you that the Night King has resurrected the dead Dragon of your Queen." I said as he was about to close the door. He stopped, but eventually still closed the door. There, I said what I had to say to him. Now there was nothing for me here anymore. I could make my way back.  
After a little nap to get my bearings right again I began to back my things and got into my gear. I left a little note on my bed 'See you in winterfell'  
As I opened my door Dagonet was standing in the Hall, waiting. My lips liftet into a little smile  
"So you want to escape the Party? Alone? Back to winterfell?" He asked  
"Yup, absolutly."  
"I got us two horses ready in the yard." He said  
"Dagonet you don't have to escort me. I'm capable of going alone." I said  
"I know, but where is the fun of going alone?" He winked at me  
"Thanks, Dago"  
With that we made our way back.


	11. Chapter 11

Jon pov  
I didn't know what to do, I felt like my breath was taken away from me and it was my own damn fault.  
I had royally fucked everything up.  
My body hurts, maybe because I was only sitting in my cabine, in a chair that faced the north for three days.  
I had barely ate or slept, I couldn't blame her for leaving, she saw the nightmare becoming reality. Me kissing Danny.  
My Dreams were hunted, everytime I closed my eyes i saw her collapse but it was getting worse. I was at a point were I saw her with a dagger pierced throuh her heart. She would look at me wide eyed and whisper  
"Why Jon? I thought you loved me." I would catch her limp body in my arms only to see it was my doing, I pierced her heart. I would jump awake at that, bathed in cold sweat.  
I don't know why but I was still hoping that she would eventually come back to me, I know it is stupid of me to think that she could forgive me. But hope was all I had, beside her Note that she was leaving.  
A knock to the door brought me out of my thoughts, I turned my eyes to it and saw Ser Darvos enter.  
"My Grace, we are ariving King Landing in about two hours, you should take a bath and get ready." He ordered me.  
"Ser would you forgive your lover if he betrayed you?" I asked devasted, knowing what his answer would be.  
"My Grace, Jon, I don't know if I could. But if I were in your shoes I would move heaven and hell and to earn that forgivness. And with all respect but your current state is to no ones use, you have to get your arse up and going."  
I looked at him suprised by his harsh talk, but he was right. I had to get up and convince Cercei Lannister that her army was needed in the long night ahead and I also needed time to make up my mistakes.  
With a deep sighn I stand up and turned to face Ser Darvos.  
"You are right. If we don't get the Lannister army to join us, I won't have time to make my mistakes up to her. Please, let me run a bath. I will be out shortly." I said.

I was standing in the Dragon pit with, Missandei, Thyrion, Ser Darvos, Grey worm and a few other Novalgeries.  
"Where is everyone?" I asked an uneasy feeling making its way up.  
"Stay calm Lord snow, this is the first battle of the two Queens. Who is going to make the bigger entry." Thyrion said from his chair under the tent in the middle of the Dragon pit.  
"Who is making a bigger entry? That is why they leave us waiting? We have more important matters to discuss and they fight over such a small thing? And to be honest what can beat an entry on a Dragon?" I said unnerved.  
I didn't had time for this, I had to get back to winterfell, back to Rayne.  
"What can we do? Queens will be Queens and we are not to order Queens, so we can just wait and see who is gonna buckle first." Thyrion said.  
I was getting nervous, they can't be real. We have the death of the human kind standing infront of our doors and they act so childish, what does is matter who entries first. I will never understand the thinking of high borns.  
I was pacing up and down the tent when finally we heard peaple march. My Hand griped my sword  
"Didn't we say we would meet with only a handful of soldiers? That dosen't sound like a handful." I said as suddenly fanfares sounded through the pit.  
"My sister was never really good with numbers." He shrugged, as at least fourty men made their way into the pit. In their Center were the Lannister twins, when the whole pit was surrounded by Lannister soldiers the fanfares stopped.  
"You still know how to make a good entry!" Thyrion said while clapping his hands.

"Hello to you too, you treacherous dwarf. So, where is that 'queen' of yours? I don't like to be out here in the open." Cercei said with an arrogant smile as she sat down in the middel of the chairs.  
Just in this moment we heard a Dragon scream,  
"Oh that must be her" Thyrion said smugly as we watched Danerys Land with Drogon right beside us. I had to smile at Cercei's and jamies face, they were shocked. I think they were believing that the Dragons Danerys had were only myths, like I did.  
Danerys made her way over to us and greets us with a nod of her head, she looked breath takingly beautiful, I was in awe of her. She looked at the chairs and saw Cercei sitting in the middle, where a Queen or a King would sit down, with Jamie at her side.  
She smiled at that and sat on a chair at the side, followed by her advisors.  
"We are here to talk about serious matters, the survival of the human kind, and only because of that we have a temporarly armistice. We need to secure the wall because the Night King and his army is on his way here. He will kill every human, no one is save from him. Queen Danerys already agreed to supports us, after having seen him and his army. So we are here to get the help of the Lannisters. And Kings landing." I said.  
"So do I get that right, you want me to order my army to the wall, away from Kings landing. Because of your nightmares? Everyone knows that the Night King is only a mythical creature." Cercei said.  
"I had hoped you would be coming here to right the wrongs your family left. They betrayed the crown, captivated and tortured Jamie."  
"I could say the same to you, because of you half of my family is dead and beyond the ground. Still I am standing here, pushing that fact aside and ask you for help, because our real enemy is not among this people here. Would I do that if I wasn't serious?" I retorted  
"I don't know. Maybe its just a plot to get me to leave Kings landing unarmed, so that this girl can strike?!" She said and waved her hand arrogant at Danerys.  
"My dear sister, you forget that this 'Girl', as you put it, is the rightful heir to the Iron throne. She is Danerys Stormborn from the house of Tagariyan, khalessi of the great khalasar, Mother of the Dragons." Thyrion said unnerved at his sisters behaviour.  
"Oh rightful heir? When I remember right, her father sluttered his folk. It was my husband who freed us from this tyran." She said and turned back to me. "And if I remeber it right, it was your brother who pierced him with his sword in the back." Danerys said aggrevated but was ignored by Cercei.

"So Lord snow, oh Pardon me. King in the north, are you here to bend your knee to me, or not? Because I don't believe your fairytale about the Night King and such."  
I had to controll myself at her behaviour towards everyone, like we were far beneath her.  
"I'm sorry to disappoint you but I can't bend my knee to you. But we are not here to discuss the matter of me bending my knee, we are here to decide to safe the human kind. Thyrion already said that you wouldn't believe my warning, so we got you a little present." I said and waved the Bloodhound to us.  
He made his way over with a heavy Steel Box in his hands. You could see that he was fighting to carry it towards us. When he came to stand in the Center of us, I made room for him.  
The Box was jumping and jerking around where he put it on the ground, he took a thick chain in his hand before he turned the Box over and carefully opened it. Immediatly the whight jumped out, and ran towards Cercei. Ready to attack, Jamie positioned himself infront of her with his sword in his hands. Both wore a fear strickend face at what they were seeing.  
"Do you still think of it as a myth?" I asked them as I got up to pierced a sword through the whight. He was still going, mad to see so many living people around him.  
"From where we got this one there are thousands more, and they aren't easy to kill as you see." I then beheaded the whight, and he was still trying to get to Cercei. Then I got up and put a torch on him, letting him burn.  
"What?" Cercei began.  
"We call them whights, they are resurrected corpse. The Night King can ressurect any dead men and he did, now he is making his way towards the wall with his army. Can you imagine how many corpse are lying in the ground north the wall? Yes? Then you know how big of an army army I am talking about. So can we expect the help from Kings landing?" I finally asked.

Cercei looked between me and the burning whight in front of her feet, the head was still trying to reach her. The Bloodhound made his way over to her and stepped on it. You could see the shock in Cercei's face, but also no sighn of understanding that this was the real war she had to fight in.  
"I... I could order my army in the north to support you, but not without allies. If you were to bend your knee we would both get what we want." She said callculated.  
She was still trying to get the upper hand, not accepting the fact that it was the wrong thinking she did.  
"We all have to be allies here, to survive the long night." I answered her.  
"So is that a no?" She asked unnerved.  
"It's an 'I can't bend my knee to you because I already have a Queen'" I said and looked at Danerys who was smiling smugly at the angered face of Cercei.  
Cercei suddenly stands up, pacing.  
"I have to Consult with my advisers." She said while walking away, followed by her brother Jamie.  
Before they could get out of reach Thyrion made his way beside him.  
"Jamie, I beg of you, please try to convince her to help. When winterfell falls, you will stand no chance to survive this, alone." Thyrion said, Jamie looked back at him seemingly split between his siblings.

We waited and waited, but Cercei didn't come back yet. I was slowly loosing my patience, I had better thinks to do then waiting for this bitch to decide if she wants to die or not. I noticed a presence behind me and turned to see Danerys.  
"You didn't have to tell her about you bending the knee to me. That might have been a breaking point for her not to help us." She said carefully to assess my emotionally state.  
"I know, but I want this to be an honest ally. No more hiding things, no more lieing." I answered her.  
"That may be noble, but maybe a mistake." She said while looking worriedly at me.  
"How are you holding up." She then asked.  
That's a good question I would like to answer to, but I don't even know it myself. Whenever i had time my thoughts would drift to Rayne.  
"I... I... I truly don't know. I just want to get this over with and get back to my siblings and to Rayne. I have to make her forgive me. We can't just end like this." I said.  
"I understand, and I am truly sorry for my part of your problems. If I had known..." She began.  
"You have nothing to be sorry, it was completly my fault. I'm sorry for putting you in such a Position. I thought she was dead, that I had left her to die. I should have known that she would find a way." I said with remorse.  
"Nothing to be sorry, I saw how you was hurting and i did it anyway, okay I didn't know for who you were hurting but that's okay. You didn't put me into a Position I didn't already have been." She sighned.  
"You will want to take the kingsroad back, won't you? It's faster for you to get back to winterfell."She asked.  
"No I won't, I can't. The ..." I began but was interrupted by Cercei finally coming back.  
"I don't want to send my soldiers in the north but my advisers convinced me to. I won't send all my men because if you fail I still want men at Kings Landing to defend the City." She said arrogantly. "So the arms rest will continue and will be respect. You will support us in the long night?" I asked

Something inside me sprang to attention, I didn't know why but I had the feeling she was lying to us. We wouldn't get any support from Kings landing.

The end


End file.
